Data Squad Adventures
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: "Ever since I was found in that alleyway during a winter 6 years ago, I couldn't remember anything, except my first name. Who am I and why do I have discolored eyes? Will I find my answers on this journey?" – Eva Sampson. Marcus/OC, Yoshino/OC.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Some of you might recognize me because I wrote an old Data Squad story a few years ago that got really popular, but I deleted it because I had lost interest by then. Now I am returning with a new story. ^^**

**Before the main story, there will be a small prologue in normal point of view. Then the rest of the story will be in one of my OCs' point of view. The story will follow the usual Data Squad season, but with my own plots and some OCs involved.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Digimon characters! I only own my OCs!

**Prologue**

In the middle of a cold winter evening in Yokohama, a Gazimon strolled around in alleyways, trying to hide from something. It rubbed its arms to keep itself warm, but the hunger didn't make it better. Suddenly, Gazimon found a trash can and jumped up on it. It started to dig through the garbage to find something eatable, even if the smell was repugnant. The Digimon was too busy looking for food it didn't notice a young boy in 13 years and a light blue dragon appeared in the same alleyway.

"Found you", the boy whispered.

Gazimon suddenly looked up and smelt two familiar scents in the cold air before…

"**Baby Breath!**"

A fire ball hit Gazimon and threw it away with the trash can falling down to the ground, spilling all the garbage out of the trash can. Gazimon slowly got up as it growled to the boy and the dragon Digimon that stepped out from the corner.

The boy had tanned skin with semi-dark blue hair reaching his shoulders and matching eyes. He was wearing a male red DATS outfit, matching the color as his Data Link Digivice.

His Digimon partner, Dracomon, growled back at Gazimon and prepared himself to fight. Gazimon finally stood up and held its paws ready to slash his opponent.

"Ready for further order, Drake", Dracomon told his partner.

Gazimon inhaled deeply before it exhaled a gaseous black gas from its mouth.

"Full power!" the boy, Drake, ordered.

"**G Shurunen!**"

Dracomon's horns glowed intensely before he fired a beam shot. It set fire on the gas Gazimon had exhaled and the fire went towards said Digimon's mouth. Gazimon screamed in pain when it got enveloped by the flames before it turned into a Digi-Egg.

"Well, that was easy", Dracomon grinned.

Drake touched his earphone, "Drake here. Dracomon and I just secured Gazimon in Area J-82."

"_Good work, Drake. Kudamon and I will soon reach Area J-82. Stay where you are so we can fetch you_", an older masculine voice spoke.

"Understood, Dad", Drake replied.

Dracomon walked up to the Digi-Egg when he suddenly caught a new smell in the air. Drake noticed his Digimon's strange behavior as he went to the dragon. "What is it, Dracomon?"

"I smell something…", Dracomon replied before he ran off.

"Ah…! Dracomon, wait!" Drake picked up quickly the Digi-Egg and ran after his partner.

Dracomon sniffed the air as he kept running. "This smell…what is it?"

He turned a corner into a narrow alleyway and stopped on his tracks when he found something lying in the snow. He walked closer carefully and gasped when he saw what he had found.

Drake almost passed the alleyway when he saw the shape of Dracomon inside there. "Dracomon, why did you-" The boy gasped when he saw the figure in the snow.

An eight years old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and winter clothes lied lifelessly on the ground, half-covered in snow. Drake dropped the Digi-Egg and tore off his jacket quickly to keep the girl warm. The girl's body temperature was a little warm and she had a pulse, so there was still time to save her.

Drake touched his earphone again, "Dad! Dracomon and I found an unconscious girl in an alleyway! I'm trying to keep her warm so she won't get frostbite!"

"_We're soon there! Keep her warm as much as you can!_" his dad replied hastily.

"Hurry up, Dad!" Drake begged.

Dracomon looked ahead in the narrow alleyway and caught another scent, but couldn't recognize it. The footprints were already gone so whoever abandoned the girl must have been a cruel and evil human. Dracomon growled lightly at that thought.

Footsteps approached Drake and Dracomon from behind. When they looked up, there stood a man in a commander outfit and around his neck laid a small white ferret-looking Digimon with yellow designs on its body.

"Commander!" Dracomon exclaimed in relief.

"Dad! Kudamon!" Drake said.

"We came as fast as we could", the man slowly caught his breath. "Is this the girl you…"

"Yes, it is", Drake stood up with the girl in his arms. The man held back a gasp when he recognized the girl.

*_But… It can't be! She's supposed to be…_*

"Dad!" Drake's voice snapped the man out from his thoughts. "We have to take her to the hospital!"

"Ahh… Yes, of course", the man nodded.

Dracomon grabbed the Digi-Egg as the group ran towards a police car parked nearby the alleyway. Drake got in the back seat and placed the girl carefully on the seats and let her head rest on his lap. His father and Dracomon got in the front seats before they drove off with flashlights and sirens on.

"Sampson… I know you well, old friend. There is something you know about this girl, don't you?" Kudamon whispered in his partner's ear.

"I do, Kudamon", the man replied. "But…she's not supposed to be here…"


	2. There Are Monsters Among Us

**Alright, if you want to see my main OC, you can find the link on my Profile.**

**There will be another OC later. That OC is not mine, but belongs to a very close friend of mine who has an account both here and on DeviantArt. I will reveal her when her OC will make an appearance in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Digimon characters! I only own my OCs!

**Episode 1: There Are Monsters Among Us**

It was six years ago I was found by Drake and Dracomon in that cold winter evening and nearly froze to death. The only thing I could remember was my first name and that was Eva, but now my full name was Eva Sampson since I got adopted by Richard Sampson, the Commander of DATS.

And yes, I was a member of DATS since I was 10 years old along with my Digimon partner Dorumon. Now I was 14 years old and went in the eighth grade of Ootori Middle School. I had a great talent for kendo and the kendo club at school wanted to recruit me, but since I was really busy with my duties in DATS I denied it every time the teacher asked me.

Now, Dorumon and I have been looking for a Digimon that escaped from DATS since morning, but the luck wasn't on our side today.

I was in an empty park in the middle of the city and looked for the Digimon which was codenamed as "Raptor-1", but Dorumon and I still called him Agumon.

"Nothing…", I sighed after I fine-combed the area.

The wind suddenly got strong which made my ponytail and DATS jacket ruffle. Since my D.N.A. was purple colored, my DATS uniform was purple.

But all of a sudden, my earphone began to beep. I answered the call and heard Miki's voice. "_Eva, we detected a signal of a Digimon in Area H-32 where you are right now._"

"Which Digimon?" I asked.

"_It's a-_"

"**Boom Bubble!**"

A big bubble came out of nowhere and almost hit me if I haven't jumped away in time. I looked up and saw an orange hamster-looking Digimon with wings as ears fly a few meters above me in the sky.

"Patamon…", I recognized the Digimon.

Patamon attacked me once again with Boom Bubble, but I jumped away quickly and held up my purple Data Link Digivice. "Dorumon, Realize!"

My Digimon partner came out in a beam of light and digital particles that formed Dorumon into his solid form. "For the justice!"

"Leave me alone!" Patamon cried out before turning around to flee.

"**Metal Cannon!**"

Dorumon fired an iron sphere from his mouth and hit Patamon on its back. The orange Digimon cried out in pain before degrading into a Digi-Egg.

I touched my earphone, "Eva to DATS. Dorumon and I just came across a wild Patamon in Area H-32, but we unharmed it. We're going back to HQ to send the Digi-Egg back to the Digital World."

"_Good work, Eva_", Dad replied. "_We also found Raptor-1 in Area B-7. Yoshino and Drake are on their way, but I'm afraid you won't reach them in time. Return to HQ ASAP._"

"Roger", I replied.

"They found Agumon?" Dorumon asked.

"Yes", I nodded as I picked up the Digi-Egg. "Dad said Yoshino and Onii-chan will take care of it." I held up my Digivice and called back Dorumon inside it before walking off.

**XXXXX**

The Digi-Egg got sent back to the Digital World as soon as I and Dorumon came back to DATS. As Dad had ordered, we stayed at the HQ for further order. It turned out Agumon had knocked down 15 boys and then challenged another boy, but they were equal in strength so they teamed up when Drake and Yoshino tried to stop them from escaping. However, they failed to catch the duo, so they were looking for the boy Marcus Damon.

When Dad showed me and Dorumon videos of the fight, I somehow recognized the boy. I saw him several times in my school, so he must be attending Ootori Middle School.

I sat on a chair and drank some hot tea while Dorumon lied on the ground, curled up as a dog, and slept. I thought of an old memory which made me grimace, but then smiled when I remembered the happy thing.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_I was around ten years old and was playing in a park when a couple of boys from my school suddenly came up to me and began teasing me for my eyes._

_ "__L-Leave me alone, please!" I begged._

_One of the boys tugged my hair, "You're a freak! A witch! My Dad says only witches have different colors on their eyes!"_

_I was curled up into a ball and cried onto my knees, but then yelled out in pain when another boy tugged my hair hard._

_ "__S-Stop it!" I cried._

_ "__Shut up, freak!" the second boy spat._

_ "__Get her, pals!" the third boy encouraged his friends._

_I waved my arms in the air trying to get the boys off of me, but it was useless. "O-Onii-chan… Help me!"_

_ "__Ha! Your big brother isn't here! He won't help you!" the first boy laughed._

_The tears ran down my cheeks as I felt the burning pain on my head. I wished someone could save me from the bullies._

_ "__Hey!"_

_ "__Argh!"_

_The two boys who were tugging my hair stopped their doing and looked up to gasp in shock. When I heard their gasping, I looked up as well to see the third boy lying on the ground, holding his arm while whining in pain._

_A fourth boy in our age with brownish-orange hair glared at the hurt boy before turning his eyes on the bullies. For a moment, I was scared of the boy and before I knew it, the two bullies had let go of my hair and were lying on the ground as well._

_ "__Haven't your moms taught you not to hurt girls?" the boy yelled at the bullies._

_The three bullies got up quickly and ran off, crying to the moms._

_The boy knelt down in front of me, "Are you okay?"_

_I sniffled as I wiped away the tears, "Y-Yes… T-Thank you…"_

_When I looked up, the boy gasped when he saw my discolored eyes. I turned my head away and prayed he wouldn't tease me. I had been enduring the bullying ever since I began school, but it hurt so much for not being accepted by the other children._

_ "__You have…beautiful eyes…", the boy whispered._

_I felt my eyes widen in shock and turned quickly back my head to look at the boy. He was smiling and his emerald eyes shone with kindness._

_ "__R-Really? You think so…?" I asked._

_The boy nodded with a huge grin, "Of course! I've never met anyone with two different eye colors! I don't understand why those boys teased you!"_

_Something inside me opened when I heard the compliments. It was like this boy accepted me for having two different eye colors. It made me really…happy. I was about to ask the boy's name when my cell phone rang. I jumped in surprise before picking up the phone from my pocket to see it was Dad calling._

_ "__I-I have to go!" I stood up quickly and brushed off the dirt of my clothes. "T-Thank you for helping me!" I bowed politely before running off with the cell phone still ringing._

_ "__H-Hey, wait!" I heard the boy call, but I ignored him._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Earth to Eva!"

I snapped out from my thoughts and turned around in the seat to come face to face with Drake.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "You seemed to be thinking very hard at something. Bullies again? Shall I go to your school again and teach them a lesson?"

I sighed, "Onii-chan, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm no longer the little child who needed protection from her sibling all the time."

Drake exhaled deeply through his nose, "I do worry about you almost every day. I know what you've been through, and why you hide your beautiful eye with your bangs." He moved his hand to move my bangs from my eye, but I smacked away his hand.

"Don't touch my bangs, Onii-chan", I growled.

"Okay", Drake held up his hands in defeat.

The truth was; I had complete heterochromia. My right eye was sky-blue while my left eye was light brown. Well, my left eye _looked_ like it was light brown, but it was actually golden colored. Because of the bullying, I had let my bangs grow until they completely hid my golden eye from the public. Only a few people in DATS knew about my eyes including Dad, Drake and our Digimon partners.

The doors suddenly opened, making everyone look at the direction. Dorumon rubbed his eyes before yawning and standing up on his feet. Yoshino stepped inside as the boy, Marcus, walked in and looked amazed at the main room. "Look at this place…!" I heard him mumble.

Yoshino walked over to Dad and saluted. "Fujieda reporting back!"

Dad nodded to the magenta clad woman before turning to Marcus. "Welcome to DATS, Marcus Damon. My name is Commander Sampson and the leader of this section."

"DATS?" Marcus questioned.

"It stands for 'Digital Accidents Tactics Squad'", Drake explained, holding his arms crossed.

"So this is the boy who fought Raptor-1 with only bare hands", Kudamon commented who sat on Dad's shoulders.

"Is that a talking scarf?" Marcus asked, noticing the white ferret Digimon.

"Who are you calling a talking scarf?" Kudamon asked with a controlled angry tone.

"Easy now, Kudamon", Dad patted his Digimon partner.

"You see, each human member of DATS works together with their own Digimon", Yoshino explained for Marcus while Lalamon floated beside her. "Mine is Lalamon."

"Hello", Lalamon greeted.

"Dracomon is my partner since many years back", Drake smiled down at Dracomon.

Dracomon blew some steam on his claws, "And we are one of the best team here."

Drake nodded towards Miki and Megumi, "Miki and Megumi have the same Digimon species, but BlackPawnChessmon is Miki's partner while WhitePawnChessmon is Megumi's."

"Hi!" the two women greeted cheerfully.

"And last, but not least; my little sister Eva and her partner Dorumon. Make a move on her and be killed", Drake spoke with his calm "don't-you-dare-make-a-move" voice.

Marcus turned his attention on me. He looked at me for a few seconds before he gasped and snapped his fingers. "I know who you are! You're in my math class!"

I nodded, "I am."

"But you're also the rumored one who hides your left eye because of an ugly scar…", Marcus mumbled.

About that scar thing, it was a rumor I made up when I enrolled middle school so people wouldn't be suspicious about my eyes. Whenever it would be P.E., I put on some make-up to make a scar across my left eye and close my eye during the whole lesson. My family and friends at DATS knew about that so they didn't ask anything.

"Yeah...", I replied.

"Now, the reason why we asked Yoshino to bring you here is to convince you to hand over Raptor-1 to us", Dad went straight to the point.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "And why should I hand over Agumon to you? So you can send him back to the Digital World? For what reason?"

"Raptor-1 is a straying Digimon which can cause uproar and panic to the humanity", Drake replied. "We DATS work as a government operation to keep the peace by hunting down the wild Digimon that comes from the Digital World."

"The wave of straying Digimon has grown frequently in a short time", Dad added.

"We still don't know the reason, but the movements and destroyed peace will increase if we don't send back the Digimon to the Digital World", Kudamon spoke up. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Commander! Digimon detected in Area D-59! A hamburger stand is under attack by an unknown creature!" Miki reported.

"It could be Raptor-1", Yoshino assumed.

"Hey, just a few moments ago you told me Digimon only eat special food! Why would Agumon attack a hamburger stand?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Because you never gave him anything to eat, you idiot!" Yoshino spat back.

"Hey, calm down now!" Drake said. "Before we know if it _is_ Agumon, we must investigate it!"

Marcus seemed to agree because he took quickly off with Drake and Yoshino running after him. Dorumon and I was about to follow them when Dad spoke up. "Eva, Dorumon, you are not going with them."

"But Dad-", I said, only to get interrupted.

"Even if you did go to support Drake and Yoshino, you wouldn't do anything to help", Dad retorted. "You lost your ability to awaken your D.N.A. Charge, so I can't put you in risk to get hurt!"

I grimaced when Dad mentioned the last thing. Only four months ago, after Dorumon in his Champion level and I had taken down a wild Champion Digimon I suddenly fainted and woke up one day later with no ability to awake my D.N.A. Charge anymore. The scientists took many tests to find out the reason, but didn't get any answers. It felt awful for me to be useless.

"What shall I do then?" I asked.

"Go home and rest for today", Dad told me. "You might need more strength not physically but mentally if my suspicious are correct."

I arched an eyebrow by Dad's sentence, but didn't ask and left the section to change clothes and go home. Dorumon and I walked down the corridors after I had changed into causal clothes.

"Eva...", Dorumon spoke up.

"Yes, Doru?" I asked.

"I feel like that boy and Agumon might become partners. They seem so...alike."

"You know... I feel the same thing about those two."


	3. Marcus's Inner Strength

**Next chapter, let's go!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Digimon characters! I only own my OCs!

**Episode 2: Marcus's Inner Strength**

Dorumon and I woke up pretty early next morning since we were used to have the morning shift on holidays. My eyes were still half-glued as we walked through the corridors in DATS, heading to our section. I tried to rub off the sleepiness in eyes, not really seeing where I was going.

When I was about to turn a corner, someone rushed right past me and accidently pushed me down to the floor. I fell down on my rear with a yelp and groaned by the pain.

"E-chan, are you okay?" Dorumon asked worriedly.

I grimaced, "I'm fine, but who was-"

"Come back here, you two!" Yoshino rushed past us without noticing we were there, with Lalamon following her human partner.

I blinked in confusion, "What's going on?"

Just then Dracomon appeared in front of us. "We just got the street fighter and Agumon back to DATS, but they've escaped!"

Drake turned the corner and saw me sitting on the floor. "Eva. What happened?"

I grabbed his offering hand to get me up. "I think Marcus accidently pushed me when I was about to turn by the corner."

"Oh yeah, that boy managed to get away and take Raptor-1 along", Drake said.

"Drake!" Dracomon yelled impatiently.

"Crap! We need to go and chase them _again_!" Drake growled before turning to me. "Just go to Dad and wait for orders!"

"It's always like that...", I murmured as I watched my big brother and his Digimon run down the corridor. "Being the last and useless one..."

Dorumon looked up worriedly at me, "E-chan..."

I gave him a small smile when I noticed I made him worry and walked inside the main room. I saw Dad holding something in his hand while having a small smirk.

"Dad?" I spoke up.

Dad looked up from the item, "Eva, I was just about to call you."

"What's up?" Dorumon asked.

"Just as I suspected, Marcus Damon and Agumon are meant to be partners", Dad explained.

My eyes widened slightly by the information, "Really? You mean they have matching D.N.A.?"

Dad nodded, "Yes. In fact, we witnessed the battle between Kokatorimon and GeoGreymon, Agumon's Champion level." He held out the item he had in his hand which was an orange Data Link Digivice.

"That Digivice...", I mumbled.

"These are enough proof", Kudamon spoke up. "We are also going to change our plans, concerning Marcus Damon and Agumon."

"You mean recruiting them to our team?" I questioned.

"Precisely", Dad replied.

**XXXXX**

When Yoshino and Drake called DATS for further orders, Dad told them not to erase the memories of Marcus and his family. Instead, Yoshino had to watch over both Marcus and Agumon until those two would join us voluntarily. Dad told me to walk to Marcus's home next morning so we could go together to school, meaning me watching over the boy and convince him joining DATS.

So now I was dressed in my school uniform and stood outside of Marcus's family's house with my school bag in my left hand and my kendo stick wrapped in its bag on my back. It was a two-floor house in a friendly street with a good view to the main city. I spotted Yoshino's car parked next to the house so it meant she was still in there.

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the door and grabbed the handle. I turned it slowly and opened the door to enter the house. I met the view of Yoshino and Marcus, being dressed in school uniform as well, as the magenta haired woman explained something to him. Agumon was nowhere to seen.

"The Digivices are created to store the Digimon so they won't cause chaos in the Human World", Yoshino told the boy before she spotted me. "Hi, Eva!"

Marcus turned around and became alerted before he calmed down when he saw it was me. "Oh, it's you again."

"Yes...", I nodded shyly.

"Marcus, you're going to be late!" a woman's voice echoed through the house.

"Crap!" Marcus cursed as he put away his Digivice. "We're off!"

I think it was just by his sudden instincts, but he actually grabbed my right hand and pulled me along as we rushed to school together. I blushed hard when I realized this was the first time a man, besides Dad and Drake, had grabbed my hand like this.

After several minutes, I noticed Yoshino was following us with her car. She was driving next to us and kept an eye on Marcus.

"If you're gonna follow us, you could at least give us a lift with your car!" Marcus shouted to Yoshino who had the window down.

"Nope, and I'll keep following until you give us Raptor-1", Yoshino simply replied.

"There must be something I can do to get rid of this mess", Marcus murmured.

"There is one...", I spoke up.

Marcus stopped running, making me almost crash into his back, and turned to me, his hand still holding mine. "What is it?"

"By... By joining Data Squad...", I replied before I sensed something. I looked up and noticed we had stopped in front of an elementary school. There were teachers and children in the schoolyard, all of them looked scared, while there were a few police cars parked in front of the school building.

"Hey, what's wrong, guys? You're gonna be late!" Yoshino called us.

Marcus looked up and gasped, "This is my sister's school! What happened here?"

Still holding my hand, Marcus and I rushed over to the crime scene where several children had gathered. I spotted an animal pence up ahead and felt weird vibes from it.

"Kristy!" Marcus called.

A small girl in 10 years with brown hair tied in two low pigtails and green eyes, dressed in a pink shirt, blue skirt, white socks and pink shoes, looked up when she spotted Marcus. "Marcus!"

Marcus and I pushed ourselves through the crowd of children and reached the little girl who stood in front of the animal pence. I gasped when I saw several holes in the pence, drops of blood here and there, and no signs of pets anywhere.

"What happened to the animals?" Marcus asked.

"See that boy over there?" Kristy pointed towards a crying boy wearing a yellow shirt who was being comforted by a teacher and a schoolmate. "When he came this morning to feed the animals, there were gone. No one knows what happened to them."

I arched an eyebrow when I sensed a dark aura coming from the boy. There was something suspicious about him.

Just then Yoshino ran up to us and dragged us to behind a storage. "It's a Digimon's doing."

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I had a feeling about it", I mumbled, realizing Marcus had finally let go of my hand

Yoshino held up her Digivice with the sensor function on. "See this? My Digivice can pick up signals of roaming Digimon, and this shows one was here."

"Those things can do that too?" Marcus said in amazement.

"School is even more excited than I thought it was", Agumon spoke up.

Wait a moment! When did Agumon get out of the Digivice?!

"Hey! How the heck did you get out?!" Marcus yelled when he realized his Digimon partner had come out.

"I can't stand the Digivice! I'm claustrophobic!" Agumon retorted.

Yoshino sighed before she gasped, "Wait a minute! I bet it was _you_ who attacked the animal pence if you can get out of the Digivice like that!"

"Huuuh?!" Agumon replied.

"_It wasn't him_", Lalamon spoke up from Yoshino's Digivice.

"What do you mean, Lalamon?" Yoshino asked.

"_I was watching the whole night while you were sleeping. Frankly, I have no idea how you didn't wake up by Agumon's snores, but he never left the room_", Lalamon explained.

"_And I didn't caught his smell by the animal pence_", Dorumon spoke up from my Digivice which I had strapped on my school bag. "_Instead I smelt an insect-similar scent._"

"That confirms everything", I mumbled.

"You know what this means, Boss?" Agumon asked Marcus.

"Hell yeah!" Marcus nodded.

"It's fighting time again!" the duo shouted while punching fists in the air.

Yoshino and I sweat dropped at them before I took a peek on my wristwatch and exclaimed in shock. "We're going to be late!"

"What?" Marcus also looked on his wristwatch. "Crap, you're right!"

He quickly grabbed my hand after he had called back Agumon into his Digivice and dragged me with him. My eyes were probably widen because this was the second time this morning a boy, except Dad and Drake, held my hand.

We made it to school before the first alarm sounded. While Marcus and I walked to the building I could hear the other students whisper to each other about why Marcus and I were together. None of us had a good reputation at school.

Marcus put a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. "Ignore those guys. They have no rights to be prejudice."

"O-Okay...", I nodded, going into shy-mode.

Marcus must have noticed me being shy because he followed me to my homeroom before he rushed to his classroom. I couldn't help but smile at the boy. He may act tough and rough, but he had a heart of gold.

**XXXXX**

At late evening, we returned to Kristy's school with Yoshino. Marcus came up with a plan to use Agumon as bait so the culprit would return to the crime scene.

So Agumon got locked in the animal pence and the rest of us hid behind the storage, waiting for the suspect.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Yoshino asked.

I looked at my wristwatch, "I hope the culprit shows up soon... Onii-chan doesn't like it when I'm out this late..."

"But how about when it's DATS-related job? He doesn't seem to mind that", Yoshino pointed out.

"That's a different thing...", I replied.

Marcus shushed, "Quiet, toots! Someone's coming!"

"Did you just call us toots?!" Yoshino growled.

"_Quiet!_" Dorumon yelled from my Digivice.

A boy walked up to the animal pence and just stared at Agumon with empty eyes. But that boy was the same who was supposed to feed the animals this morning.

"It's that boy...!" Yoshino gasped.

"Kristy's friend!" Marcus exclaimed.

"And he spotted Agumon!" I pointed out.

Marcus rushed over to the boy, "Kid!" The boy glared at him. "You shouldn't be out this late! Go home!"

"Shut up!" the boy suddenly shouted.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Marcus growled.

"Marcus, wait!" I said, running up to him. "Something's not right with him." I felt once again those dark vibes coming from the boy once again.

"Eva's right!" Yoshino agreed, joining us.

"I didn't want to take care of those stupid animals", the boy spat. "I wished they would just disappear, and they did... Thanks to him."

An oversized yellow and black caterpillar appeared out of nowhere behind the boy, roaring in anger. We all gasped at the Digimon as it jumped away, making the boy faint and hit his head. I quickly rushed to him to care of him as Marcus tried to get Agumon out of the animal pence, but he had forgotten the code of the lock he had put on. Meanwhile Yoshino called out Lalamon to fight against the caterpillar, but it wasn't going so well.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve!" Yoshino announced as she held up her Digivice.

"**D.N.A. Charge!**"

"**Lalamon** digivolve to...**Sunflowmon**!"

Sunflowmon flew in front us as she prepared her signature attack.

"**Sunshine Beam!**"

The beam hit the caterpillar Digimon and we thought we had it when we spotted a cocoon.

"Oh no! It's digivolving!" Yoshino gasped.

And just when she had said those words, the cocoon hatched and a large Flymon flew up from it. It knocked down Sunflowmon easily and roared in victory.

Just when I was about to call out Dorumon, Marcus rushed past us and jumped up to hit Flymon so hard his fist was glowing by orange D.N.A.

"**D.N.A. Charge!**"

"**Agumon** digivolve to...**GeoGreymon**!"

Flymon flew towards GeoGreymon to tackle him down, but the orange dinosaur grabbed the wild Digimon and threw him down on the ground.

"Finish it, GeoGreymon!" Marcus shouted.

"**Mega Flame!**"

The flames hit Flymon and roasted him into a Digi-Egg. GeoGreymon digivolved back into Agumon as I picked up the Digi-Egg and Yoshino tended Lalamon who had digivolved back.

I sighed sadly because I once again felt useless. I couldn't do anything in this fight to help my friends; all I could do was to look after the unconscious boy.

But then a thought hit me; wasn't Thomas supposed to come home this week?


End file.
